


Surviving the Revolution

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Fauchelevent's help, some of Les Amis manage to escape the barricade, but not unharmed. Now they must deal with both physical and mental trauma all while trying to avoid capture by the police. What will happen to them? Will they survive their injuries and find freedom? Or will it be too late? Contains slash. 100th fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. If I did I probably wouldn't be alive right now or I'd be incredibly old.
> 
> Note: Gavroche is younger in this story, Jehan and Courfeyrac are together, Enjolras and Grantaire are together

Enjolras looked around and saw his friends and fellow students falling around him. What had he done? What he gotten his friends involved in?

"Monsieur!" he heard someone call and turned to see the old volunteer, Fauchelevent, standing there. "Monsieur, we must get out of here!"

"There is no way out!" Enjolras called back, "I apologize Monsieur!"

"There is a way," the man said calmly, "Gather your friends and follow me!" He rushed off and Enjolras saw him standing next to a sewage drain with Marius at his feet. He looked around again and made his decision.

"Combeferre!" he shouted, running over to the man who was typing a piece of fabric around Jehan's leg, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Combeferre! Take Jehan over to Monsieur Fauchelevent is! He has a way for us to escape!"

Combeferre nodded in understanding and put his arm around Jehan as they started over to where Fauchelevent stood. Enjolras saw another of his friends on the ground, leaning over a body.

"Joly!" he called, running over. He saw the young hypochondriac was trying to stop the blood flow coming from a wound on Bossuet's chest. Bossuet looked at Enjolras and shook his head. The revolutionary leader understood and put his hand on Joly's shoulder.

"Joly," he said, "We have to go."

"No!" Joly exclaimed, "I'm not leaving him!"

"Joly," Bossuet said quietly, "There's nothing more you can do."

"I have to try!" Joly cried, several tears escaping and running down his face. Enjolras looked around him, trying to allow the two men their final moment.

"Joly," Bossuet repeated, "My bad luck has finally run out, but you're alive and I need you to stay like that." Joly stopped his movements and stared at the other man.

"I don't want to leave you," he said miserably.

"I know, but you need to go," Bossuet said. Combeferre and Jehan stopped next to them.

"Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Gavroche are still in the Musain," Jehan said and Enjolras cursed.

"Go," Combeferre said, "We'll take care of Joly." Enjolras nodded and ran back in the direction of the cafe.

"I love you," Bossuet said as his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

"Joly we've got to go," Combeferre said, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Joly, come on," Jehan said desperately and Joly finally released Bossuet and allowed his friends to pull him over to Fauchelevent.

"Where is your other friend?" he asked.

"There were three more in the cafe," he went to get them, "Combeferre told him.

"Very well, you go through and wait for me at the end of the tunnel. I don't know how far it goes or where it end, but just keep doing and don't look back. I will wait here for your other friends."

"What about Marius?" Jehan asked.

"I will keep him safe," Fauchelevent promised and the three students had no choice except to believe him. Fauchelevent watched the three boys enter the sewage tunnel and waited for the other boys. He saw them run out of the cafe. The boy he knew to be the leader was dragging a man with curly black hair by the hand, while another student was carrying the small boy who had delivered Marius's letter. They were almost at the tunnel when two shots rang out and leader of the revolution fell.


	2. Sewers

"Enjolras!" Gavroche cried.

"Go! Keep going! I've got him!" Grantaire shouted and Courfeyrac continued to where Fauchelevent was. Grantaire lifted the revolutionary leader onto his shoulders.

"Hold on Apollo," he said quietly.

"Quickly, get in there," Fauchelevent said as he lifted Marius onto his shoulders and waited for the students to climb into the tunnel. They continued crawling, Courfeyrac helping Gavroche as the wounds on the boy's shoulder and leg made it hard for him to move. Grantaire was dragging Enjolras and Fauchelevent followed behind with Marius. They reached the end of the runnel, but before Courfeyrac could figure out where to go, he felt himself sliding down. Courfeyrac landed hard at the bottom, but before he could move out of the way, Gavroche landed on top of him.

Combeferre pulled both of them out of the way just in time for Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius, and Fauchelevent to land in the muck.

"How do we get out of here?" Courfeyrac asked once they were all standing.

"That way," Gavroche said weakly, pointing down one end of the tunnel.

"You're sure?" Fauchelevent questioned.

"Yes Monsieur," Gavroche replied, resting his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "I've been down here before. Go that way and turn left and you'll find your way out."

They all exchanged looks, none of them wanting to imagine the conditions that had forced the boy down here. Combeferre, still supporting Jehan, reached over and felt Gavroche's forehead.

"His fever is rising," he said, "We need to get out of here, quickly." They all nodded and started hurrying in the direction Gavroche had pointed.

"Turn here," the boy mumbled and they did so. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and Fauchelevent motioned for them all to stop.

"Wait here, I will make sure the cost is clear," he said and the boys nodded, watching him walk away.

"How is?" Combeferre asked Grantaire, motioning to their unconscious leader.

"I can't tell," he admitted, "He's still breathing."

Joly stumbled over and felt his forehead as Combeferre had done with Gavroche.

"Definitely has a fever," he murmured, "We need to get out of here before everyone who's hurt gets an infection." They turned back to watch Fauchelevent.

"What's he saying?" Jehan asked, seeing the man's mouth moving. Before anyone could respond they saw him walk up the stairs and out of sight. They waited a few minutes with baited breath, wondering if the old volunteer had been caught. However, they were relieved when he returned a few moments later and motioned for them to follow him.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Making sure the area was clear. Come, my home is this way." They started walking, all of them praying they'd make it there safely and that their friends would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Sanctuary

They arrived at Fauchelevent's home and he ushered them inside.

"Papa, what- what happened?" a girl with long blonde hair stopped on the stairs, looking at the group in shock.

"Cosette," Fauchelevent said, "I need you to get linens and water, as quickly as you can." She nodded and rushed up the stairs, leaving the men to follow Fauchelevent down the hall.

"Here, do you think you can get yourselves cleaned up while I help my daughter prepare rooms for you all?" he asked, leading them into a small bathroom.

"Yes Monsieur, and thank you," Combeferre said and the man nodded. The girl - Cosette - arrived a few moments later with two large buckets of water.

"My father is bringing more," she told them, her eyes never leaving Marius, "And once you're cleaned up we'll make sure you are taken care of."

"Merci mademoiselle," Jehan said and she smiled before leaving them. The boys got themselves cleaned up, focusing especially on Enjolras, Jehan, Marius, and Gavroche's wounds, hoping beyond all else to prevent infection. When they were finally cleaned up, the group went and stood in the hall, the injured members still being supported by their friends.

"Come, this way," Fauchelevent said, returning a moment later and leading them up the stairs. "I only have a few rooms here so you will have to share."

"Monsieur, you have already been so generous to us," Combeferre said, "If you will allow us just this one night I promise we will be out of your way tomorrow."

"Say no more," the old volunteer said, "You will remain here until you are well again. I have another home we can move to if things get too risky to stay here."

"Merci Monsieur," Jehan said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg even though Combeferre was supporting him.

"Here, Marius and the boy can stay in here," he said, leading them into a nicely decorated room that must have belonged to Cosette.

"I'll take good care of them," Cosette promised when the boys looked hesitant to follow Fauchelevent to the next room.

"I want to stay with Gavroche," Courfeyrac said and Fauchelevent nodded. The others followed him, knowing Courfeyrac would let no harm come to Gavroche.

"The other two who are hurt can stay here," Fauchelevent said, leading them into another well-finished room.

"We do not want to put you out Monsieur," Combeferre said, realizing this must be Fauchelevent's room.

"It is no trouble, put them here," he said and Combeferre helped Jehan sit down while Grantaire lowered Enjolras onto the bed.

"I have one more room, those of you who aren't injured can stay there," he said, "I will show you where it is later. Right now i need to try and prevent your friends from getting an infection."

"I will help you," Combeferre said, "Joly, could you go see if his daughter and Courfeyrac need any help?"

Joly didn't respond, he was leaning against the door frame, staring at the wall.

"Joly?" Combeferre repeating, shaking his friend's arm and making the hypochondriac jump.

"What?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"Can you see if Monsieur Fauchelevent's daughter and Courfeyrac need help with Marius and Gavroche while I help him with Jehan and Enjolras?" Combeferre said.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Joly said and walked out of the room.

"Is he alright?" Fauchelevent asked.

"He lost someone at the barricade. I mean, we all lost someone, but he lost his someone," Combeferre said and Fauchelevent nodded in understanding. "Working will help him focus on something else."

Fauchelevent nodded once more before they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I spelt Fauchelevent correct each time cause it was definitely the hardest name to type.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading chapter three and let me know what you think! New chapter up next week!


	4. A Doctor's Work Pt. 1

Joly knocked on the door and entered the room where several of his friends were.

"Combeferre sent me, he thought I might be able to help. I'm a medical student," he said, seeing Cosette's questioning look.

"The bullet went right through Marius's arm," Cosette said, "As did the one in his side, but I'm worried about what it might have hit when it went through. Joly nodded, assessing the situation in his head.

"And Gavroche?" he asked after a moment.

"The one in his leg went right through, but we're worried about the one in his shoulder," Courfeyrac told him.

"When did he fall asleep?" Joly questioned, leaning over Gavroche and checking the boy's pulse.

"Just before we got up here," Courfeyrac said. Joly nodded and examined the gamin's shoulder.

"The bullet is still lodged in there," he said, "I'm going to have to get it out. I also want to examine Marius's side."

"Will that hurt?" Cosette asked.

"It will be painful," Joly admitted regretfully, "But it is necessary. I will do it now while they're both unconscious." Joly decided to examine Marius first. He new the longer he waited, the more of chance that Gavroche would wake up, but he couldn't bring himself to cause the boy any more pain just yet.

Cosette held Marius's hand and stroked his hair while Joly did his examination and cleaned both Marius's wounds. Thankfully, Marius remain unconscious and Joly was able to finish rather quickly, not finding too much wrong, and moved on to Gavroche.

He took a deep breath before he started trying to locate the bullet. He had just found it when Gavroche moaned and opened his eyes.

"Gavroche?" Courfeyrac sad quietly, "Can you hear me?" Gavroche nodded slightly and moaned again.

"My shoulder hurts."

"I know mon ami," Courfeyrac said, "Joly is going to help you."

"Gavroche, I need to get the bullet our of your shoulder," Joly said gently, "I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to hurt. I'm going to put a cloth in your moth and I want you to bite down on it, okay?"

Gavroche nodded, looking more scared than any of the Amis had ever seen him.

"Don't worry," Courfeyrac said, "I'm right here and you're going to be fine." Joly put the cloth in the boy's mouth and he gamin reached his hand out to Courfeyrac who took it in his own.

"Ready?" Joly asked quietly and Gavroche nodded. Joly took a deep breath and began to remove the bullet from the boy's shoulder. Gavroche's grip on Courfeyrac's hand tightened and he bit down hard on the cloth, trying not to cry out.

"Gavroche if you need to scream-" Courfeyrac said, "Don't try to be brave mon petit."

Gavroche turned his head in Courfeyrac's direction and gripped the older man's hand even tighter as he did exactly that as Joly began to pull the bullet out.

"It's out, it's out," Joly said finally and pressed another cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. Courfeyrac pulled the boy gently against him and held him as the gamin cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Gavroche," he murmured, "It's over now."

"Hold that there for me?" Joly said to Courfeyrac and then went about checking both Marius and Gavroche's fevers and wrapping their wounds.

"Will they be alright?" Cosette asked Joly quietly.

"I believe so," he nodded, "Keep Marius cooled down and he should be fine so long as his fever doesn't rise."

"And Gavroche?" he questioned.

"His shoulder is slightly discoloured and I'm worried it might be starting to get to get infected. Considering we were crawling around he sewers I wouldn't be surprised if both of them developed an infection," Joly said, "But again, just keep him cool and keep his fever down. All we can do is hope fort the best."

She nodded and thanked him for his help before he left the room to see how his other friends were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, apparently when I wrote this I was really going for the angst, wasn't I?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! New one will be up next week! Let me know what you think!


	5. A Doctor's Work Pt. 2

Once Joly was gone, Combeferre turned to Fauchelevent.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Do you think you could examine his wounds?" Fauchelevent asked, pointing to Enjolras, "You're a medical student, right?"

"Yes Monsieur, of course," Combeferre said and he set about examining the wounds in Enjolras's leg and chest while Fauchelevent examined Jehan.

"The bullet went right through," Fauchelevent told Jehan, "The bleeding has stopped and so long as it does not become infected, though I fear that may be inevitable as we were crawling threw the sewers, I believe you will be fine. You're going to need to stay off it for a while." Jehan nodded as the man wrapped his leg.

"How's Enjolras?" he asked Combeferre.

"A couple inches to the right and he probably wouldn't be here right now," he replied gravely and Grantaire groaned.

"Did the bullets go right through?" Fauchelevent questioned, walking over to the bed.

"No, both are still lodged in there," Combeferre said, "We'll have to remove them or the risk of infection is higher." Before Fauchelevent could reply, Enjolras began to wake up.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre said quietly.

"Where are we?" the man mumbled.

"We're at Monsieur Fauchelevent's home," Combeferre informed him, "Do you remember what happened?"

"We were at the barricade, trying to escape," Enjolras said, "We were running and then... I don't know."

"You were shot mon ami, twice," Combeferre said, "The bullets are still lodged in your leg and chest and I need to remove them."

Enjolras nodded, trying not to look scared or worried.

"Grantaire, I need you to help Monsieur Fauchelevent hold him down while I try to get the bullet out of his leg," Combeferre said and the drunkard nodded. Grantaire sat next to Enjolras on the bed and held him down. Enjolras laid there waiting for what he knew was to come and tensed up as soon as he felt his friend begin extracting the bullet. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, breathing heavily once the bullet was gone.

"Breathe Enjolras, that's it," Combeferre murmured soothingly, "That's it mon ami. Just relax for a moment." Combeferre ran his hand up and down Enjolras's arm, trying to calm him down. Enjolras opened his eyes and looked Combeferre as he nodded.

"You're sure?" Combeferre asked and Enjolras nodded again. "Alright, Monsieur could you please hold his legs down? I don't want him to accidentally move. Grantaire, I need you to hold his side down again please."

Fauchelevent and Grantaire did as they ere asked. Combeferre looked to Enjolras again before he took a deep breath and tried to locate the bullet. Enjolras breathed heavily and his hands grabbed the bed sheets, but when Combeferre started to remove the bullet his hand shot out and grabbed Grantaire's.

"Hush Enjolras, it's alright," the man murmured, gripping Enjolras's hand tightly in his hand.

"There we go mon ami," Combeferre finally said, "It's out." Enjolras panted heavily, trying to slow his speeding heart

"Are you alright?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras realized he still had the man's hand in a vice-like grip. He nodded and released the other man's hand. Combeferre pressed a cloth on each of his wounds and rested a cold cloth on Enjolras's forehead.

"Take deep breaths mon ami," Combeferre said gently as he started wrapping his friend's leg properly. "I'll get you something for the pain as soon as I can."

"I'll go get it," Joly said and Combeferre jumped, not having realized his friend had returned.

"I'm not sure it's safe for you to be out there right now," Fauchelevent said, "Once the National Guard realizes some of you are missing they will be on the hunt."

"Then I should go now, before they figure out exactly who is missing," Joly said, "They're going to need something for the pain and some fresh bandages. I can take a bag to the university and get everything from there."

"I don't see we have any other choice," Grantaire said and Combeferre sighed.

"Alright," he said, "But go quickly and hurry back." Joly nodded and left right away. There was somewhere he wanted to stop first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really going for the angst wasn't I? I actually made a few changes to this story chapter as there were a few things I'd originally written that didn't make sense, so I hope it's good now. Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	6. Musichetta

Joly hurried through the dark streets of Paris. They were mostly deserted, but occasionally a man on a horse would go by and Joly found himself ducking into an ally to avoid them. Finally, he arrived at his flat. There was no candle light which Joly hoped meant Musichetta was in bed. He hurried up the stairs and opened the door.

"'chetta?" he called. He looked around and upon not seeing her he walked to the bedroom he had shared with her and Bossuet. But she wasn't there. Actually, it looked like she had never been there. Her clothing was gone from the wardrobe and her belongings, which were previously scattered around the room with his and Bossuet's were nowhere in sight.

"No," he said, "Please no." He saw a note on the bed and hurried to pick it up.

_Boys,  
If you're reading this then that means you are alive. For that I am grateful. However, I told you I couldn't be there to see if you came home or not. I asked you not to leave, but you did anyway. And I can't blame you for that. I love how brave you both are, but I'm not like that. I can't bare the thought of losing you. So I have left. I've gone to stay with some family. I'm not going to say where because I don't want you or anyone else following me. I just can't live a life knowing that the moment a fight comes up you're going to leap on it. i love you both and I hope this note is found and does not just gather dust._

_Yours,  
Musichetta_

Joly had tears streaming down his face by the time he finished reading it.

"No," he moaned, "Please let this be a nightmare. I'm going to wake up. I'm going to wake up and I'll be between Musichetta and Bossuet and the barricade never happened."

But it had happened and Joly knew it was pointless trying to convince himself otherwise. He staggered to his feet and shoved the now tear stained note into his pocket. He stumbled out the door and made his way to the university. he no longer cared if he was caught; no longer cared what happened to him. But his friends still needed help.

LESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMISLESMIS

"Where is he?" Combeferre said, pacing back and forth. He was in the sitting room with Fauchelevent, Cosette, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac. The four injured parties were sleeping while they waited for Joly to get back.

"Combeferre I'm sure he's fine," Courfeyrac said, but it appeared as if the other man hadn't heard him.

"I shouldn't have let him go, it was far too dangerous," Combeferre said to himself. However, at that moment, Joly burst through the door.

"Where are on Earth have you been?" Combeferre said immediately, whipping around.

"I- I got the supplies," Joly stammered.

"Joly? What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, noticing how pale he was and how bloodshot his eyes were. Joly stared at him for a moment, his lip wavering, before he burst into tears for the second time.

"Joly!" Courfeyrac cried, rushing forward as the hypochondriac sunk to the floor. "Joly, what's wrong?"

"She-She's gone," he stuttered.

"Who?" Courfeyrac questioned.

"Musichetta," he said and all of his friends froze, "I went by the flat and she was gone. She- She left this." He held out his letter which Combeferre took and read.

"Oh Joly," he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"She's gone," Joly repeated, "She's gone and Bossuet's gone. What am I supposed to do?" Courfeyrac put his arm around his friend and pulled him close.

"It'll be alright mon ami," he murmured, "We'll figure out what to do."

"Joly, why don't you go get some sleep?" Combeferre suggested.

"What about the others?" Joly asked, "They're going to need medication and their bandages changed..."

"We'll manage mon ami, just get some sleep."

"Come on," Cosette said, "I'll show you where your room is." Cosette gently took his arm and led him upstairs.

"Are you able to help me distribute medication to the others?" Combeferre asked Grantaire, Fauchelevent, and Courfeyrac.

"Of course," Fauchelevent replied and Grantaire and Courfeyrac both nodded.

"Alright," Combeferre said, "Then let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this chapter was going to be less angsty, but apparently not.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Fever

Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Fauchelevent, and Grantaire went upstairs with the supplies Joly had brought. They entered the room where Marius and Gavroche were both sleeping and found Cosette placing a cool cloth over Marius's head.

"How is he?" Combeferre asked and Cosette looked up.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "I think he's about the same. I haven't checked Gavroche yet though." Courfeyrac walked over and laid his hand on Gavroche's head.

"Combeferre I think his fever's gone up," he said sharply and the medical student hurried over.

"I believe you're right," he said tightly as he too placed a hand on the gamin's forehead.

"Monsieur," Combeferre said, turning to Fauchelevent, "Can you please check Marius's wounds and try to wake him up?"

"Of course," Fauchelevent nodded and he and Cosette set about removing Marius's bandages.

"Grantaire can you please get out the fresh bandages Joly brought?" Combeferre asked and Grantaire nodded, unpacking the bag of supplies.

"Gavroche? Can you wake up mon ami?" Combeferre said quietly, shaking the boy's uninjured arm. The gamin moaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Combeferre? Courfeyrac?" he groaned.

"Right here mon petit," Courfeyrac said, "How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder really hurts," Gavroche replied.

"More than before or the same?" Combeferre asked as he gently removed the bandages from the boy's shoulder.

"More," Gavroche said quietly, turning his head away so as not to see what Combeferre was doing.

"It's swollen," Combeferre said quietly, "And slightly discoloured. I think you may have a small infection."

"You can fix that though, right?" Courfeyrac asked worriedly.

"So long as we keep the wound clean and his fever down," Combeferre replied as he examined the boy's arm.

Gavroche whimpered slightly and Courfeyrac ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"Shhh, it's alright un petit," he murmured.

"Here, swallow this," Combeferre said, holding out a spoon with some medicine on it. Gavroche swallowed it down, grimacing at the taste.

"I know it's awful," Combeferre laughed at the face Gavroche pulled, "But it should hopefully help with the pain in your shoulder." Gavroche nodded and tried to sit up.

"Gavroche you need to stay lying down," Combeferre said, but the gamin ignored him. Gavroche moved over slightly, but his bad arm gave out and Courfeyrac stopped him from galling off the bed.

"Gavroche," Courfeyrac said quietly, "If you move you're going to make it worse."

"Don't care," Gavroche mumbled, "I just don't want you to go." Courfeyrac and Combeferre were once again reminded of just how young Gavroche was. He was tough, tougher than many of them rolled together, but he was just a boy. Courfeyrac sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the gamin into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere Gavroche," he said as the boy curled into him, "I'm going to stay right here and look after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I took a bit of an unexpected break from all my fanfics because life kind of got in the way. I've had a lot going on and while I was still writing constantly, finding the time to type anything except blog posts wasn't really possible for a while.
> 
> Occasionally there will be times where I need to take a break from updates because there's other stuff going on, but usually I'll let you know in future. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	8. In Good Hands

After they had given Marius painkillers and rebandaged his and Gavroche's wounds, Combeferre, Fauchelevent, and Grantaire went into the next room. Cosette and Courfeyrac stayed with Marius and Gavroche. As soon as they entered the room, Grantaire went to sit next to Enjolras. Combeferre began to remove the bandages from Jehan's leg while Fauchelevent took the painkillers and fresh bandages from the bag. Jehan groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you mon ami?" Combeferre asked quietly.

"My leg feels like it's on fire," he said, "But other than that I feel like a field of roses."

Combeferre chuckled quietly. "Well hopefully what Fauchelevent has for you will eliminate the fire part," Combeferre said as Fauchelevent gave Jehan the same stuff as Gavroche.

"Merci Monsieur," he said.

"The wound looks fine, well, it does not look infected," Combeferre said, "We'll get it wrapped again and you should be fine." Combeferre smiled and moved aside so Fauchelevent could rewrap Jehan's leg. He moved over to where Enjolras lay and slowly wrapped his leg. As he did, Enjolras moaned and opened his eyes.

"Apollo?" Grantaire said quietly, but the man just groaned again.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre said and placed his hand on his friend's eyes, removing it immediately. "He's burning up."

"What does that mean?" Grantaire asked.

"The fever could mean a possible infection," Combeferre said as he examined Enjolras's leg. It was clear of infection. He then started to unwrap his friend's chest, but Enjolras tried to push his hands away.

"No," he groaned, "Hurts."

"I know mon ami, I'm sorry," Combeferre said, "But I think you may have an infection so I must check. Monsieur Fauchelevent has some medicine for you that should help with the pain." Combeferre finished removing the bandages and saw that the skin around the wound was red and enflamed. He probed the area gently and Enjolras grit his teeth.

"Sorry, sorry," Combeferre said immediately.

"Shhh," Grantaire murmured, "It's alright Apollo. You're going to be fine. Hush Enjolras, it's alright." Grantaire began running his fingers through the blonde's hair and Enjolras leaned into the touch. Fauchelevent scooped the medication into Enjolras's mouth and the man swallowed obediently.

"That's it mon ami," Combeferre said quietly as he rewrapped his chest. "It's not too serious right now. We just need to keep his fever down and the wound clean."

"I'll get you a bowl of water, and a cloth," Fauchelevent said, leaving the room.

"Grantaire," Combeferre said and the surprisingly sober drunkard looked up at him, "I need to go check on Joly, can you help Fauchelevent cool off Enjolras when he gets back?"

"Of course," Grantaire said immediately as he returned his gaze to their ailing leader. Combeferre turned and elf the room, knowing Enjolras was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the next chapter! Plenty more angst to come because apparently that's what I was going for with this story!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	9. Lost

Combeferre walked into the room he was meant to be sharing with Joly, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac. However, as he knew Courfeyrac would not leave Gavroche, and Grantaire was going to stay with Enjolras, he and Joly had plenty of privacy.

"Joly?" he whispered. There were no candles lit so he couldn't tell if the other man was asleep or not.

"Oui?" he heard from the other side of the room. Combeferre walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.

"Did you need my help with the others? What's happening? Are they alright?" Joly asked quickly, sitting up.

"No, no, everything's fine," Combeferre said, "Marius has a slight fever and has yet to wake up yet, but so long as we keep it down he should be fine. Gavroche too has a fever and seems to have a slight infection, but Courfeyrac is with him so he's in good hands. Jehan just needs rest and he should be fine; I'm sure once he's well enough to walk he'll keep Courfeyrac company."

"And Enjolras?" Joly asked when Combeferre did not mention their leader.

"I am concerned about his fever," Combeferre admitted, "R and Fauchelevent are currently working to get his fever down, but the wound in his chest is infected so I do fear there is a strong chance it will get worse."

"Did you want me to take a look at it?" Joly asked, "Perhaps together we can figure something out."

"Not right now mon ami," Combeferre said gently. "Now that I have updated you on our friend's conditions, I want you to update me on yours."

"What do you mean?" Joly asked, attempting and failing to look confused.

"Mon ami, I know you're hurting," Combeferre said gently, "But you don't have to deal with this alone." When Joly didn't respond, Combeferre sighed. "I'm going to see how Grantaire and Fauchelevent are doing with Enjolras. If you want to talk just let me know."

He had his hand on the door when Joly spoke.

"I don't know what to do," Joly mumbled and Combeferre returned to his spot next to his friend. "Bossuet is gone... and now Musichetta... I don't know what to do. They were all I had, they kept me sane. When I got sick or said I was sick they never laughed, they would help me and take care of me. I would do the same for them whenever Musichetta felt ill or Bossuet got hurt. Now, they've not even been gone a day and I already feel lost. I know many people never really understood our relationship, but they were everything to me." By the time he had finished talking there were tears streaming steadily down his face.

"Oh mon ami," Combeferre sighed and pulled the other man against him as he sobbed. "I wish I could tell you that everything would be alright, but I don't want to lie to you. I don't understand why Musichetta left, she clearly though she was doing the right thing, but I think she was wrong. As for Bossuet, he will never truly leave you. You know he is in a better place now, away from all the fighting and injustice in this world. He, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Eponine Thenardier. But they are still here; still with us. Here." He put his hand over Joly's heart and the man sobbed harder.

"You are going to hurt for a long time," Combeferre said, "We all hurt, but none of us truly know how you are feeling as we didn't lose someone we loved."

"We all lost people we loved," Joly said quietly.

"True," Combeferre nodded, "But not in the same way. We loved Bahorel, Feuilly, and Bossuet as brothers; Eponine was Gavroche's older sister and he loved her. But you loved Bossuet in a way completely different and none of us know what it is like to lose that love. And I am so sorry that you do."

"Do you think it will ever go away?" Joly asked, "This pain that I'm feel right now?"

"I think it will get easier for you to manage," Combeferre replied, "But you'll never stop missing them." Joly nodded and the two friends remained where they were for the moment.

"I need to go check on the others, why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Combeferre said.

"Are you sure? I can take over for you if you want, then you can sleep," Joly offered.

"No, no, you sleep," Combeferre waved him off, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you get tired please wake me," Joly said and Combeferre nodded in agreement before leaving the room to check on his other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I didn't end up having time to type it. I actually really liked this chapter, I like exploring the different characters and their relationships so you'll definitely see more stuff like this throughout the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	10. Getting Worse

Combeferre walked into the room to see Grantaire hovering over Enjolras as he placed cool cloths over his body.

"How's Joly?" Jehan asked.

"He'll be alright in time," Combeferre said.

"Grantaire told us about Musichetta," Jehan said sadly, "He loved her and he loved Bossuet and now they're both gone." Jehan looked so miserable that Combeferre walked over to him, placing his hands on the younger man's shoulder.

"He'll be alright mon ami," Combeferre said gently, "It will be hard, but he has us." Jehan nodded, but still looked downcast."

"How about I examine Enjolras and then once I'm done I'll take you to see Courfeyrac and Gavroche?" Combeferre suggested and Jehan's eyes lit up.

"Wait," he said, "I thought I wasn't supposed to move for a few days?"

"You probably shouldn't," Combeferre admitted, "But I think it would do all of you some good to see each other." Jehan smiled widely at him, relieved at the idea of being able to see his boyfriend and the boy who had practically lived with them - and who definitely would now - and couldn't wait to go. But he immediately sobered as he watched Combeferre walk around to the other side of the bed to examine Enjolras.

"He just seems to be getting worse," Grantaire said helplessly as he and Fauchelevent stepped back to allow Combeferre room to work. The older man put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder and squeezed in reassuringly.

Combeferre began examining his friend and frowned. It had only been about thirty minutes now so he was not expecting much improvement. However, it appeared Grantaire was right, it felt as if Enjolras's fever had risen which, in this short space of time, wasn't good.

"Grantaire, can you take Jehan to see Courfeyrac and Gavroche?" he asked and Grantaire nodded, promising to come right back. "M. Fauchelevent, can you please ask Joly to come here?"

The old volunteer nodded and left the room, leaving Combeferre with his unconscious best friend.

"You need to fight this Julien," he said quietly, "Joly and I are going to do everything we can, but I need you to fight this. We ned you Julien."

Grantaire walked back into the room and was shortly followed by Fauchelevent and Joly.

"His fever has risen," Grantaire told the medical student.

"Then lets see how we can change that," Joly said right away as he and Combeferre got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never seen anything canon that tells what Enjolras's actual first name is, but I've seen a lot of people using 'Julien' so I decided to go with it.
> 
> Thank so much for reading and let me know what you think! New chapter will be up next week!


	11. A Family

"You'll be alright here?" Grantaire asked Jehan, anxious to get back to Enjolras.

"I'll be fine," Jehan said, "Go, let us know how he is."

Grantaire nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Enjolras needs to get better," Jehan said, turning to Courfeyrac who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Gavroche's head in his lap. "I don't know what R will do... I don't know what any of us will do..."

"Shhh," Courfeyrac said soothingly, reaching over and taking Jehan's hand, "Enjolras will be fine, he's far too stubborn to give up when there's still a fight to be won." He gently wiped away the tears that had made their way down Jehan's cheeks.

"Sorry," Jehan said quietly, looking to Cosette who was saw on the other side of the bed, holding Marius's hand.

"Don't apologize," she said, "I can see how much you all mean to each other and I know you have already lost some of your friends. I cannot imagine what I would do if..." She looked down at Marius again and smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

"Marius will be fine mademoiselle," Courfeyrac said. "He knows you are here waiting for him to wake up."

Cosette smiled slightly and nodded, wiping away her tears an taking a deep breath. "How old is he?" she asked Courfeyrac, gesturing to Gavroche.

"Six," Courfeyrac told her, "He was five when we first met him. Found him outside the cafe in the snow, freezing and starving."

"Joly said if Courf hadn't brought him in that day then Gavroche wouldn't have made it through the night," Jehan told her.

"How is it he came to live on the streets?" she asked.

"Me parents didn't want me," the little boy murmured and they looked at him in surprise.

"When did you wake up?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Jus' now," Gavroche replied, trying to sit up. Courfeyrac gently lifted the boy so he was sitting up and leaning against him still.

"I'm sorry Gavroche, I didn't mean to pry," Cosette said.

"It's alright," he said weakly, "It's what most people wanna know first when they meet someone on the streets. Me parents didn't want me. They threw me out on the streets when I was four. My father said I was too much trouble and that they didn't want me no more."

Cosette noticed Courfeyrac's hold on the boy seemed to tighten slightly.

"They don't matter now," the student said quietly and Gavroche looked up at him. "You never have to see them again and you never have to live on the streets again, remember?"

"But I thought that was only if we won," Gavroche said in confusion.

"No Gavroche," Courfeyrac smiled gently at him. "Whether we're free or on the run, I will keep you safe. No matter where we are, you are my son."

Cosette looked away, she felt like she was invading a very private moment. Then she saw Jehan was smiling at the pair and she looked back. Gavroche had his arms wrapped around Courfeyrac and his was buried in the older boy's chest, while Courfeyrac had his arms wrapped around the tiny boy as he pressed a kiss to 'roche's head.

"But Courf," the boy said, leaning back slightly, "If we're on the run, we can't do it properly like you said."

"We'll figure it un petit, don't worry," Courfeyrac smiled at him and the boy snuggled back into his side, quickly falling asleep. Courfeyrac looked up and saw Cosette watching them and he smiled.

"I promised him that after the revolution was over, we would go to the courts and I would file for adoption," Courfeyrac told her. "Even if we can't do it legally now, I'm going to make sure he knows he's loved every day."

"He knows," Jehan said, taking Courfeyrac's hand. "None of us will ever let him forget. Why don't you get some sleep."

Courfeyrac yawned and nodded, quickly falling asleep with one arm still wrapped protectively around the sleeping child.  
"We all look after Gavroche," Jehan said quietly. "If he's sick, hungry, or in any kind of rouble, he knows he can come to us. Any of us, but Courfeyrac   
especially. He has loved that boy since day one. We all love Gavroche as a little brother, but Courfeyrac loves him as a son."

"It must have been hard on them at the barricade," Cosette said.

"When Gavroche got show we all thought that was it," Jehan said sadly. "We knew if he died then so would Courfeyrac, literally or not. They cannot live without each other. They're a family. We all are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in quite a while. There's been some crazy stuff going on in my life lately which means I've kind of been neglecting all my writing.
> 
> I've managed to get a couple one-shots up, but any chapters for my weekly fanfics have basically been ignored lately. Same with my blog which I've kind of neglected these past few weeks as well.
> 
> I'm hoping to go back to weekly updates, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep so for now I'll say the new chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all your patience! Let me know what you think!


	12. A Drink

In the other room, Combeferre and Joly were working furiously to get their friend's fever down.

"His wound is seriously infected," Joly said. "We need to clear up the infection or he's just going to keep getting worse."

"Its all come on so quickly," Combeferre murmured. "It shouldn't have appeared so suddenly, I should have realized something was wrong."

"It's not your fault," Grantaire said, "He was fine not that long ago and now..." Grantaire buried his face in his shaking hands, oh how he wished he had something to drink right now.

"He'll be fine R," Joly said and the drunkard looked up at his hypochondriac friend. "We're not giving up on him."

Grantaire nodded and watched as the two medical students continued working on his boyfriend.

"M. Fauchelevent, could we possibly have a bowl of cool water?" Combeferre asked.

"Of course," Fauchelevent said and left the room again. As they were waiting for him to return, Enjolras began trembling. The trembling then turned into spasms and Joly and Combeferre were struggling to stop him from falling off the bed.

Grantaire leapt forward to stop Enjolras from hitting his head on anything just as the revolutionary leader started coughing, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

"Turn him on his side, quickly," Combeferre said and the other two helped turn their friend on his side.

"Come on Apollo," Grantaire said desperately, "Come on, please be okay. Please Apollo, I can't do this alone."

Eventually, the shaking stopped and Combeferre took the water off the table where Fauchelevent had placed it before helping them with their friend. He gently cleaned the blood off the younger man's face and then placed a cold cloth on his forehead. They placed several more over Enjolras's body and then covered him loosely in a blanket.

"R, you should get some sleep," Combeferre said.

"I'm not leaving him," Grantaire said quietly, holding one of Enjolras's hands between his own.

"At least try to get some sleep here," Combeferre reasoned. "You look about ready to pass out."

"I haven't had a drink since we were at the barricade 'Ferre," Grantaire said. "How I look and feel has nothing to with being tired."

Joly walked over and placed his hand on the drunkard's shoulder.

"Try to get some rest anyway," Joly said. "We may be able to find you something to drink." As much as he hated how much his friend drank, he also knew how much Grantaire depended on it.

"No," Grantaire said, surprising both his friends by the fierceness of his words.

"R?" Combeferre said.

"I don't want anything to drink," Grantaire said.

"As much it pleases me to hear you say that, are you sure?" Jly questioned. "You stop drinking suddenly it will not be a pleasant experience."

"Apollo always hated how much I drank," R said. "Now seems like as good a time as any to stop."

Combeferre and Joly exchanged looks and shrugged helplessly at each other.

"Enjolras will be very proud of you when he wakes up," Combeferre said.

"I hope so," R murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things get better, promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	13. Reassuring Gavroche

Enjolras remained unconscious for two days. When he did finally open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Grantaire sleeping next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest stopped him and he groaned. The noise roused Grantaire who sat up straight as soon as he saw Enjolras was awake.

"Apollo!" he exclaimed. "You're awake. Oh thank God you're awake." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Enjolras's, kissing him gently.

"Grantaire?" he said and started coughing violently.

Grantaire immediately got the glass of water and helped Enjolras to drink. The blonde leaned back, trying to breathe through the pain in his chest.

Having heard the noise, Combeferre walked into the room and saw his best friend awake.

"Enjolras!" he said in relief, "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," the blonde said tightly and Combeferre nodded.

"Let me examine you and then I can give you something for the pain," Combeferre promised his friend. Enjolras nodded and allowed his best friend to go work. Combeferre checked the leg wound first and saw, to his relief, that it appeared to be healing nicely. He then moved on to the wound in his friend's chest. It was still slightly swollen and red, but it too looked significantly better.

"You're healing nicely," he said, smiling at his friend. "We'll keep giving you the medication and the infection should be cleared up in a couple more days."

Enjolras nodded and watched his friend rewrap the wound.

"How are the others?" he asked when Combeferre was done.

"Marius will be fine, he spiked a fever a couple nights ago, but it broke yesterday and Cosette has been taking good care of him," Combeferre said. "Jehan's leg is healing nicely, he's been up and about though mostly he spends his time in with Courfeyrac and Gavroche."

"How is Gavroche?" Enjolras asked, remembering how hurt the boy had been at the barricade.

"Courfeyrac has been taking good care of him," Combeferre said. "He too had a bit of an infection, but it's cleared up now. He is having a difficult time with his shoulder though."

"Why?" Enjolras asked immediately.

"Joly and I believe the bullet may have severed part of the muscle," Combeferre said. "If that is the case it will take longer to heal and he'll probably have trouble moving it even after it has healed. Joly an I are going to examine him again once he's woken up and eaten something."

Just then, there was a small knock on the door.

"Doesn't sound like you'll have to wait long," Grantaire said as Combeferre got up to open the door. Outside stood Joly, his arm wrapped around Jehan's waist as he support ed the poet, and Courfeyrac with Gavroche in his arms.

"Joly mentioned Enjolras was awake and Gavroche wanted to come see for himself," Courfeyrac said. They stepped inside and Courfeyrac carried the little boy over to the bed, placing him on it gently.

Enjolras sat up slowly. "How are you un petit?" he asked quietly.

"Okay," Gavroche said, "Joly said I'm not to move my arm much cause it's hurt and if I move it too much it won't get better properly."

"Well, I'm sure he's right," Enjolras said. "Joly usually knows what he's talking about."

"He was right about you," Gavroche said quietly. "He said you'd wake up and that you'd be alright and you did. But I was still kinda scared."

"Why were you scared?" Enjolras asked. He noticed the way Gavroche seemed smaller than he had before the barricade. He was paler, which Enjolras assumed had to do with the infection he'd been fighting for a couple days. He also noticed how, despite being surrounded by the boys, he glancing back at Courfeyrac as if to check the other boy was still there.

"You was really sick," Gavroche said. "Courf said you had a real bad infection so you had to sleep lots to make yourself better. But you never once woke up and I was scared you wasn't going to." Gavroche was trembling slightly now and Enjolras could see his eyes were shining with tears.

"It's alright Gavroche," Enjolras said as he put his arm around the boy. "It's all alright now."

"It's not!" Gavroche said, tears leaking from his eyes. "You're hurt and so's Jehan and Marius! And Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly are dead! And them police are gonna lookin' for us!" Gavroche leaned forward and buried his face in his folded arms.

Enjolras attempted to comfort him, but it was no use.

Courfeyrac sat on the bed and carefully gathered the boy in his arms. "Shhh," he murmured, "Hush now, it's going to be alright."

"Daddy I'm scared," Gavroche said, his voice muffled slightly from where he had his face buried in Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"I know you are mon petit," Courfeyrac murmured soothingly, "I know."

Enjolras looked up and saw Fauchelevent standing in the door with Cosette, Marius supported between them. It seemed they had heard Gavroche's cries and come to investigate.

"Gavroche, listen to me," Courfeyrac said, "I know you're scared, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. None of us are."

"But-" Gavroche started.

"No, no buts," Courfeyrac said firmly, yet gently. "I'm going to keep you safe, alright? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Gavroche," Fauchelevent said from the doorway and the little boy looked up at him. "You seem like a very tough lad, but I can see why all this is so scary. But I promise that the police will not find you here and if they somehow did, then I have a house far away from here that I would take you all."

"You'd really do that?" Gavroche asked, "You'd keep 'em all safe?"

"I'll help keep all of you safe," Fauchelevent promised and Gavroche smiled slightly at him.

"Now, you're probably all hungry so I'll go prepare some food while you try to rest," Fauchelevent said and left. Cosette helped Marius sit in a chair before she followed her father out of the room.

"Now then monsieur Gavroche," Combeferre said and Gavroche giggled slightly at the name. "I believe we need to take another look at your shoulder."

Gavroche sighed and nodded as Combeferre and Joly prepared to examine him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavroche! And I said last chapter that things would be looking up, but they sort of were. Enjolras is awake which is great. Well, they've hit rock bottom now so things can only go up.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	14. A Knock

Gavroche shifted uncomfortably, whimpering slightly as Joly and Combeferre probed his shoulder.

"I know un petit, I'm sorry," Combeferre murmured softly. "We're almost done."

"Still a little swollen," Joly said, "But the infection is pretty much cleared up. Try lifting your arm to the side."

Gavroche did so, but he couldn't lift it very high without hurting.

"Alright good, try lifting it in front of you," Joly instructed. Once again the boy tried, but it was even worse and Gavroche cried out in pain.

"Shhh, it's alright," Combeferre hushed him as Courfeyrac ran a hand up and down the child's back.

"Why can't I lift it?" Gavroche asked tearfully.

"It's going to take some time to heal," Joly explained, "It's probably going to be a few weeks before we can see about getting your range of motion back.

"But he'll get it back right?" Enjolras asked. "Eventually?"

"Eventually," Combeferre nodded, "Even if it's not all the way back to how it was before, it will be almost perfect and it won't hurt anymore."

"You sure 'bout that?" Gavroche asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and the boys all laughed.

"Yes Gavroche, we're sure," Combeferre said just as Fauchelevent and Cosette re-entered the room carrying food for the boys.

"Merci Monsieur, Mademoiselle," they all murmured.

"Merci Cosette," Marius said quietly and she brushed some hair back off his forehead. Gavroche made gagging noises and the pair blushed as the rest of the group laughed.

They began talking, all of them actually feeling more relaxed than ever since escaping the barricade.

There was a knock on the door and they all fell silent.

"Stay here, stay quiet," Fauchelevent whispered, leaving the room.

Courfeyrac held Gavroche close and reached across to grip Jehan's hand. Cosette kept an arm around Marius's shoulders, looking worried. Enjolras and Grantaire looked at each other and wrapped their hands together, while Joly and Combeferre stood close by, holding their breath as they waited.

There were murmurs from downstairs and the group sat with bated breath. They heard the door close and footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and Fauchelevent stood there.

"The police are on their way," he said. "They're going to be inspecting all of the houses. We need to leave. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. What's going to happen? Will they get caught? New chapter next Tuesday!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I woke up yesterday morning feeling like there was an elephant sitting on me. I got literally nothing done and spent all of today playing catch up which hasn't been fun because I'm now behind again. Geez, you miss one day of work and suddenly your whole schedule gets turned upside down.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	15. Sitting Ducks

Fear. That was the only emotion Enjolras could feel. Fear for his friends, fear for Fauchelevent and Cosette, fear for Gavroche. If the were caught, who knew what would happen? He and his friends would probably be executed, Fauchelevent and Cosette would be in trouble for helping them, and Gavroche... Would they execute a child? What would happen to them if they weren't around any more to help take care of him?

"Come, quickly," Fauchelevent whispered, ushering the boys out of the carriage they had crammed into. It was an incredibly tight, and slightly painful, squeeze, but taking two carriages would have looked too suspicious right then.

They made their way over to the boat as quickly as they could.

"He won't say anything?" Enjolras asked Fauchelevent, gesturing to the captain.

"No, he has been paid generously to keep quiet," Fauchelevent assured him as he helped the boys onto the boat. "Quickly, below deck."

They crammed below, it was bigger than the carriage had been, but not by much. Fauchelevent closed the hatch and they were surrounded by darkness.

"Everyone alright?" Enjolras whispered and he got back whispered affirmations.

"What now?" Combeferre asked from Enjolras's side.

"We stay low... Once we get to England things will probably settle down a bit and form there we can figure out what our next move is," Enjolras told them.

"How long 'til we get there?" Gavroche asked.

"We probably won't be there until morning 'roche," Combeferre told him.

"Shhh, it's alright mon petit," Courfeyrac murmured as the boy started trembling. "What's the matter, hm?"

"It's small and dark," Gavroche said, "If the police find us here we can't escape."

"They won't find us Gavroche," Courfeyrac assured him.

"That's right," Jehan piped up, "Unless their horses can swim they won't be coming out here."

Gavroche giggled at that and the other Amis smiled at the sound.

"And once we get to England we'll be right off here," Joly said. "Like Enjolras said, we'll get there and then figure things out."

"Everything will be fine Gavroche," Enjolras said, trying to sound more certain than he felt.

Grantaire squeezed his hand tightly, pressing up against Enjolras's side and Enjolras knew the artist was trying to reiterate his own words back to him.

"Everyone should try to get some sleep," Combeferre said. "We're going to need our strength tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: England! What will happen when they get there?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	16. England

They all tried to get to sleep like Combeferre had suggested, but it was proved to be too difficult. Even with all their assurances to Gavroche, they were all too worried and frightened to close their eyes.

The only one who did manage to fall asleep was Gavroche, thought it could hardly be called restful. Curled up on Courfeyrac's lap with the student and Jehan holding him close, he fell asleep for short increments and woke shaking.

They had been crammed in there for hours when the boat suddenly stopped.

"Do you think we're there?" Grantaire murmured.

"I don't know," Enjolras replied, just as quietly.

They waited, though none of them knew they were waiting for. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the hatch opened. The boys squinted against the harsh light before their eyes finally adjusted and they realized it was Fauchelevent standing above them.

"We've arrived, come," he said and the boys scrambled to leave the cramped space. They got up on deck and squinted at the early morning light that surrounded them.

"This way."

Fauchelevent led them off the boat and down a side street, keeping close to the wall.

They eventually reached a house and the old volunteer ushered them inside.

"We should be safe here," he said, "At least for a while. Long enough to figure out what needs to happen next."

"Merci monsieur," Enjolras said as the group moved further into the house. "We cannot say how grateful we are for all you have done."

He and the other injured members of their party were deposited onto the furniture.

"Don't worry about it my boy," Fauchelevent said, "You and your friends will be safe here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer!
> 
> Next chapter will be focused on Enjolras and Grantaire! Thanks so much for reading this chapter!


	17. My Fault

Enjolras stared around the moon-lit room at his friends. The others were all asleep, Fauchelevent and Cosette had gone upstairs several hours ago and the group had all decided to stay together for the night.

"What's wrong?"

Grantaire sat up slowly, scrubbing at tired eyes.

"Nothing," Enjolras said immediately.

"Come on Apollo," Grantaire said, "I wouldn't believe that even if I were drunk."

Enjolras looked over at the man for a moment before threading his fingers through Grantaire's, noticing how the other man's hands were shaking slightly.

"It is my fault," Enjolras whispered.

"What is?"

"All of this," Enjolras replied. "The barricade, Bossuet, Bahorel, Feuilly, our situation now... If it wasn't for me, you would all be-"

"Miserable," Grantaire interrupted and Enjolras stared at him in confusion.

"Apollo-"

"Don't call me that," Enjolras sighed.

"Alright, Julien then," Grantaire rolled his eyes, "What were we all doing before Les Amis? They were studying, on their way to boring jobs. Me? I was drinking and going who knows where. And Gavroche... if Courf hadn't found him on his way to the meeting who knows where he'd be right now. The reason we're all here right now, and I don't mean hiding from the Inspector and his men, I mean all of us _here_. Together. That's cause of you Apollo."

Enjolras looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back at Grantaire.

"You know that was rather poetic, coming from you," he said and Grantaire smirked.

"That almost sounded like a compliment Apollo," he said and Enjolras chuckled slightly. It was strange the way things were, the way he was, when he was with Grantaire. If someone had told him a few years ago that he's be sitting here with Grantaire the Drunkard, that he would _love_ this man, he'd have called them crazy. Possibly even punched them. And yet here he was. With a surprisingly sober Grantaire who got very wise when he didn't have a drink in him.

"We should sleep," Enjolras finally said.

"I was," Grantaire said, lying back down, "I only woke up because you were brooding so loud."

Enjolras scoffed, but said nothing as he finally closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Some Enjolras/Grantaire love!
> 
> Next chapter is focusing on Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Gavroche! I've spent a lot of time focusing on the whole group so the next few chapters are sort of paying attention to the couples/smaller groups.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	18. All of Us

"When d'you think it'll be safe for us to go outside?" Gavroche asked as he peeked out the window at the back of the house.

"Not for a little while 'roche," Courfeyrac said. "We need to wait for the police search to calm down."

"Perhaps once you're healed we go out back for a few minutes," Jehan suggested when the boy looked crestfallen. "It would have to be at night of course..." That didn't matter to Gavroche. He'd spent pretty much his whole life outside and the idea of being trapped indoors all the time was horrific.

He leaned back and snuggled between the two students for warmth, drifting off after only a few moments.

"What now?" Jehan asked quietly, staring down at the boy.

"Now we each have an arm go numb while he sleeps comfortably," Courfeyrac joked.

"That's not what I meant," Jehan said, though he was smiling gently.

"I know," Courf sighed, reaching across with his other hand to grasp Jehan's free one.

"Now... we wait. We stay indoors, stay low, until things calm down a bit. Eventually they'll get tired of searching or they'll think we're dead. They'll stop looking and we'll be able to go outside again. We can try and get back to how things were before."

"Where will we go?" Jehan questioned.

"Anywhere we want," Courfeyrac said, suddenly sounding excited. "Imagine it, we get on a ship and so long as we don't go back to France, we can go anywhere."

"All of us?" Jean asked, smiling at the other man.

"All of us," Courf nodded, "You, me, Gavroche, and the rest of Les Amis. I know it won't be like before. It can't. Not without..."

"I know," Jehan said gently.

"But we can start over," Courfeyrac went on. "All of us somewhere new. Joly and 'ferre can get jobs in a hospital somewhere, R can paint, Enj can find something else to fight for."

Jehan laughed at that.

"And 'roche... He can be a child, a real child. With a home and a family."

"He has that," Jehan said gently.

"A permanent one," Courf amended, "One where he sleep every night. He'll never have to sleep on the street again."

"That sounds nice," Gavroche mumbled sleepily and the two students laughed, looking down at the boy.

"A family," Jehan said, brushing some hair off Gav's face.

"A family," Courfeyrac nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combine writers block with babysitting and you get me updating all five of my fics on Saturday instead of during the week.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter is Marius and Cosette!


	19. So Long As We're Together

"How are you feeling?" Cosette asked Marius, brushing his hair back.

"I'm fine Cosette," Marius smiled at her. "You've taken very good care of me."

She looked down at her lap, blushing. Her blush deepened as Marius took her hands.

"I'm sorry Cosette," he said earnestly.

"For what?" she asked, brow furrowed.

Marius gestured around, "For all this. You had a wonderful home back in Paris and now we're here instead all because of me and my friends."

"Marius, my father and I have always moved around a lot so you have nothing to apologize for," Cosette assured him. "Besides, now that I've met you it doesn't matter where we are in the world. So long as we are together I'm home."

He smiled and leaned towards her, kissing her gently. "I love you Cosette," he said after pulling back.

"I love you too Marius."

"Cosette," he looked straight in the eye, "I know right now we're on the run and it's neither the right time or place, but... After we get out of here, after we rebuild our lives, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Cosette's smile was blinding as she leaned forward again and threw her arms around him.

"Yes Marius, of course I will marry you," she said excitedly, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I'm not the biggest fan of Marius and Cosette. I don't mean I'm not a fan of them as a couple, I just mean that they're not my favourite characters in Les Mis so writing this was definitely a challenge.
> 
> I've always focused my other stories on Gavroche and Les Amis so writing a chapter for Marius and Cosette was interesting and I actually quite enjoyed it.
> 
> Basically I tried to make it as sickeningly sweet and cheesy as possible.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Combeferre, Joly, and Fauchelevent!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this story about two years ago, but I never finished it for some reason. I finally found it again and decided to continue writing and then post it here.
> 
> Also, this is my 100th fanfiction! I was originally planning to wait until I had finished uploading the final chapters of my Harry Potter fanfiction, but I've been writing a lot of one-shots lately and I didn't feel like waiting to upload all of them. So for this week and next week I will be posting on Sundays, after which I will be posting weekly on Tuesdays (starting in the first full week of April).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! New chapter will be up next week! Let me know what you think!


End file.
